The Awakening
by Untouchables50
Summary: R for violence and cussing. Slightly modified to correct a mistake in the story. 5 murderers POV as a crow man stalks them


The Awakening   
by Casey  
Inside a warehouse, a battered man, on a chair, tied up, blood on his face, barely has the energy to look up to see his tormentor. A man named Jesse, with black hair,about 36, and armed to the teeth, is desperately trying to get the blood off his shirt and weapons, oviously mad at the battered man for not giving him the information needed. Four similarily looking criminals outside. The 4 criminals are sitting inside a crummy car, fully armed with weapons, bored out of their minds.  
Jesse: Your a ruthless fucker, I'll give you that. You still haven't submitted. But it's your undoing. I'll give you 1 more chance to tell me, Jimmy, what I want to know. So how about it?  
Jimmy: I have no fu...ckin... idea what your talking about. (More blood trickles down his face) I don't know his add...ress.  
Jesse: Your a fucking cop, you piece of shit. This guy has a record. You've been to his house. And you have no fucking idea where he lives. What a country.  
Jimmy: How could you even know that?  
Jesse: It doesn't matter. Lets examine: I have broken your right arm, broken at least 5 ribs. You have 1 foot, and don't have an ear. No need to worry, I know how to keep you alive. And right now, I am eyeing that other foot. Do you want your family to experience your pain right now?  
Jimmy: Keep them out of it! I'll tell you what...you want to know... Its 24 Couger Avenue.   
Jesse: You sure? Theres a lot more body parts I haven't broken.  
Jimmy: I'm tell...ing you the truth! (Voice lowering) 24 Cou...ger Ave...nue.  
Jesse: Don't go dying on me, Jimmy. You know I don't like dead people. It's almost like they're insulting me. (Phone rings and answer's it) What! I'm alittle busy. Hey Bill! Can you call back later, Im, uh, preoccupied. Thanks, bye!  
Jimmy: (Excessively bleeding)Oh, shit!  
Jesse: You still alive?  
Jimmy: (Breathing heavily)  
Jesse: Good. You'll eventually get medical help. (starts to leave) Oh, I forgot to give you something. (takes out a circular object) My insurance. (Puts it inbetween Jimmys knee's and walks away and presses a button) Don't drop the soap.  
Ethan (criminal outside): Is that fucker done yet? How long does it take to get some dumbass's address?!  
Dave: I think he has it already. He's just doing it for the hell of it.  
Jesse (now outside): Lets leave, now! It won't take long.   
(Inside the warehouse. Jimmy is desperately trying to prevent it from falling, knowing what it is, as more blood trickles down. He drops it).  
Jesse and his gang leaves as the warehouse blows up.  
Now in a surburban neighbor, with kids everywhere, matching lawnmowers, and white picket fences. We meet Bryan Carter, a single, wealthy judge.   
Bryan:(As he's about to leave, the familiar face of Jesse appears behind Bryan from the back door).  
Jesse: Boo! (Bryan is startled, but laughs)  
Bryan: Hey Jesse! Don't scare me like that. Why are you here right now?  
Jesse: To give you this. (Jesse puts Jimmies ear on Bryans hand). (Before Bryan can even react, one of the criminals knocks out Bryan from behind unconciously with the barrel of his gun). (Bryan wakes up on a table, tied, in a basement, and looking at the 5 familiar faces).  
Jesse: Edward R. Dewey. 18 years without parole. Buddies like him and I don't like unfair punishment. Just for the fun of it, I will try something new. Bye. (Jesse pulls out a knife and quickly slashes his belly, while the 4 other guys look away in horror). (Jesse turns him up while Bryan's bowels fall out, causing a mess, dying seconds later).  
Adam (criminal): (Vomiting in disgust, mixing it with the bowels) Shit, it's like a fucked up pizza.  
A year or 2 later...  
(For the sake of pacing, I'll skip the whole resurrection scene. Bryan knows what to do)  
Ethan is enjoying a wild night at the local strip club, depositing $800 in 2 hours to a stripper for a private session.  
Stripper: Your good, but I'll have someone join in for free if you want, but my friend wants you alone, blindfolded, and tied up. Is that alright?  
Ethan: Sure. (The stripper leaves while her friend walks in as he hears the door close). Go ahead and start.  
Friend: Alright.  
Ethan: (Ethan hears a male voice) Who the fuck are you?!  
Bryan: The man you don't wanna hear. I know you know who I am. Where are your friends and why did you and your fucking lackeys help kill me and Jimmy!  
Ethan: What!?! What the fuck is this!?  
Bryan: Answer my questions, and you might actually leave here with a working body.  
Ethan: Listen, that fucker Jesse needed some people to help him your deaths. We know about bombs and disposing bodies. He needed us to bomb Jimmy and dispose of you. Please, don't kill me!   
Bryan: Where is Jesse? And where do you keep your explosives?!  
Ethan: I don't know!He doesn't tell me anything! In that bag over there!.   
Bryan: (Takes the bag) Then tell me who your friends are, you fucking prat!  
Ethan: Wait a minute: You don't have any weapons on you. You're defenseless.  
Bryan: (He opens his coat and a shotgun, a handgun, a rope, a knife and a machine gun strapped on him). Oh yeah, I'm defenseless. Only a defenseless guy would pack this equipment. Now tell me what I want to know!  
Ethan: Only if you promise not to kill me.  
Bryan: You die a fast death if you tell me, or die a slow death if you don't (Puts a knife to his throat).  
Ethan: Ryan, Dave and Adam Morner!  
Bryan: Good boy! You're all brothers. Hold on. I just thought of something. You figured that someone would come in here and suck your dick, right? I ain't gay, but it does give me an idea. (The stripper hears loud, intense screaming from inside the locked room. She then hears silence. Bryan walks out) He's all yours. (Walks out).  
Meanwhile...Back at "the Morners"  
Dave: Isn't Ethan supposed to be back yet? He usually spends no more than 2 1/2 hours at the club.  
Ryan: I don't know. We gotta rob that bank soon. It's a 4 man job. I called a cab.  
Dave: Why'd you call a cab?  
Ryan: Our getaway vehicle is stashed near the bank. We need to get to the bank, rob it, and go to the other car.  
Adam: (Under his breath) Retards. (Normally speaking) I can't go today. Business. (They sigh and leave into the cab).  
Ryan: (Inside cab) 7th street bank.  
Driver: Okay, Ryan. (Ryan looks surprised, but starts to focas on his work). (A few minutes later).  
Dave: You missed the turn.  
Driver: Like I fucking care. Just be glad I don't have my insurance policy on my right now. (He turns around and stares at both of them, revealing to be Bryan).  
Dave: Wait, your-  
Bryan: Fucked. (He quickly drives and heads to a semi filled with gasoline at full speed). (Still "invincibal" he drives them right into it, igniting the whole area, and the 2 criminals).  
Meanwhile, back at Jesse's penthouse...  
Adam: I'm telling you man, he blew up the whole fucking area, theres nothing else left! Were fucking screwed!  
Jesse: Your fucking screwed, not me. I'm calm. I know the whole situation and what to do.  
Adam: Share the fucking information, now! Whats going on?!  
Jesse: Shut up! ( Throws some pictures at him).  
Adam: Whats this?  
Jesse: The first picture is a photo taken by a tourist. It vaguely shows the suicidal driver. The second is a picture of a man from a few hours ago from a friend of mine. The 3rd is the same guy from all the pictures coming out of a strip club, mere moments after Ethan was found dead.  
Adam: Wait, he's dead?  
Jesse: Yeah. He was found suffocated to death by his own dick. Someone taped Ethans dick all the way into his mouth and taped his nose. He eventually couldn't breathe and died.   
Adam: (Getting lightheaded) Shhh....iiiii.......tttttttt.  
Jesse: But don't worry. I know what to do. In each photo, a bird was with him. I saw this movie with some guy in it, like Eric Mobius or morpheus or something. Hella fucking crappy movie, but it made me figure that u should kill the bird and kill the guy, and you win.  
Adam: (still lightheaded) Shit. I heard you.   
Jesse: Good stay here.   
Adam: NO!! Your bad luck! I'm getting the fuck away from you! (Leaves)  
Jesse: Retard.   
(Adam is running into his hotel room and packing his stuff, while Bryan waits inside Adams room).  
Bryan: Nice place.  
Adam: (Adam notices the bird next to Bryan and quickly fires several rounds into it, killing it within milliseconds. Bryan, somehow affected by the birds hits, lies against the wall, with his own blood smearing it. But he quickly gets back up).  
Bryan: That wasn't smart. (Jesse eavesdropping) (Bryan notices a ceiling fan spinning and sticks Adams face right into it, smashing up every bit of Adams face there is).  
Jesse: (With a gun to Bryan's back, shooting him inbetween the shoulder blades. Bryan slumps down and with some of his last bits of strength, he grasps his chest and pulls his hand away fast).  
Bryan: Here. Is my insurance policy. (Gives Jesse a pin. Jesse rips open Bryan's coat to reveal several grenades and C4 charges)  
Jesse: Oh, fu- (Before he can finish those words, the whole floor explodes taking all of Jesse with him).   
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
